


No Homo, Right?

by StairsWarning



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Josh are best friends, and there's no changing that. Except maybe a slightly drunk Josh. (AU where Hannah runs to the basement instead of outside, causing everyone to survive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT AS OF 8/16/16) I've made this fic better cause let's be real..... the original version was not worthy of nearly 4k views and 300 kudos.
> 
> thank you for that, btw!!!! you guys are awesome!!!! ily!!!

Chris stretches out lazily on the couch, bored as all hell.  _Maybe I could bother Josh... He likes doing fun shit sometimes,_ Chris thinks. He gets up from the couch slowly, relishing the pleasant burn as his bones crack and shift slightly.

He walks into the kitchen, spotting the sleeping form of Josh, who was currently slumped over the kitchen counter, a half-empty bottle of wine next to him. _This kid just doesn't know when to stop, does he?_ Concern laces his thoughts, suddenly disrupted by Hannah running past him into the basement, muffled crying sounds following her. _Well,_ Chris thinks, _this seems like a family matter I don’t want to get into._

He rests his hand on Josh’s shoulder, attempting to gently wake him up.

A solid thirty seconds of gentle shaking and no response. He tries slightly less gentle shaking. Nothing, not even a damn grunt.

Chris decides to resort to slight violence to get him the fuck up.

He picks Josh up, carrying him to the living room couch. Still standing, he drops the sleeping form of Josh onto the low couch, startling him awake again.

“Woah woah woah cowboy! What was that for?” Josh groggily protests. Chris laughs, only slightly feeling bad for waking him up. Slightly.

“Well uh,” Chris rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away from Josh towards one of the cabin walls. “You weren’t really waking up so… I took it upon myself to wake you up?” Josh rolls his eyes, pulling Chris down onto the couch by the front of his shirt. A small squeak comes out of his mouth, but he snaps his jaw shut before Josh can truly make fun of him for it. Josh smiles lightly, resting his head in Chris’ lap.

“No homo, right?” Josh says ironically into his lap. Chris snickers, resting a hand on the side of Josh’s head.

“Yeah, yeah. No homo.” Chris mumbles, slowly slipping into sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, Ashley creeps down from her hiding place on the stairwell down into the living room, taking out her phone camera. After a few pictures, Matt and Emily come downstairs as well, watching the two boys sleep.

“So… Are they dating yet?” Emily says bluntly. Both Matt and Ashley shush her, looking at the two with nearly parent-like looks of care. Emily rolls her eyes, walking back upstairs for a moment before coming back down to the couch. “Yeah… They’ll probably need these.” Emily murmurs, tossing a box of condoms next to the two and promptly leaving again. Ashley and Matt exchange a look (of pure pride, they've been riding on this relationship becoming a thing for a while) before leaving to go upstairs themselves, leaving Chris and Josh on the couch.

\-------

When Josh woke up with light barely shining through the tall windows, he was surprised. No nightmares. None! And as an added bonus, somehow he and Chris started to cuddle, prompting Josh to bury himself deeper in Chris’ embrace. He falls back into sleep easily.

When Chris wakes up, it’s to the smell of breakfast. And also Josh’s peaceful snoring into his chest. Yeah, that too. Yeah, and Chris totally only stayed in the same spot because he wasn’t that hungry yet… Totally not because of the warm feeling in his chest when he saw Josh’s peaceful sleeping face, or because Josh was perfectly cradled into Chris’ arms, or because their legs were perfectly tangled together… Nooooooo…

Okay.

Maybe a little bit.

But only a little.

Beth walks into the living room to find Chris looking at sleeping Josh with goo-goo eyes, and responds simply with, “Goddamn you two, get a room and cuddle there. We don’t wanna see this shit." She smiles, shaking her head good-naturedly. Chris blushes, shrugging helplessly. Josh chuckles, smiling and burying his face into Chris more, having been fully awake for a good fifteen minutes.

Chris squeaks yet again, Josh raising his head up and kissing Chris’ chin lightly. Beth sighs, a smirk on her face as she walks back towards the kitchen.

“So… You wanna take up on that deal? Cuddle upstairs?” Josh says, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. “Orrrr, we could totally go to the bone zone.” Josh says quietly, biting his lower lip while making direct eye contact with Chris. And of course, Chris blushes and looks away, pushing Josh off the couch a little harder than intended. 

“Woops! Sorry, only meant to give you a small shove.” Chris says, apologetic. Josh grins at Chris, pulling him to the floor, wrapping his arms around him. Josh presses his nose against Chris’ cheek, pressing his lips softly to the side of his face. They hear two chuckles from the large doorway, Mike and Emily watching them carefully. Chris blushes, burying his head into Josh's chest.

“Wow, and you guys make fun of _us_ for PDA.” Mike says, handing Emily a twenty dollar bill. Chris notices the exchange, it was a little too out-in-the-open to even be disguised as low-key.

“Wait wait wait- were you guys betting on us or something??” Josh demands, pouting adorably. Mike nods.

“Yeah, and I would’ve won the bet too if you guys held out for a few days.” Mike says, smirking.

“Welllllllll…” Josh says, standing up and dragging Chris with him to the stairs, “Good for you, but… I wanna cuddle with Chris so, see ya later, gator.” Emily and Mike chuckle as Chris is dragged upstairs by a groggy Josh.

Once Josh and Chris get to a room with a decently sized bed, Josh flops down, dragging Chris with him. Josh looks at Chris nervously, opening and closing his mouth erratically. Finally, he speaks up.

“Uh… Chris? C-Can we uh, be… boyfriends now?” Chris’ heart jumps, his smile growing wider.

“Hell yeah, bro.” Chris says, leaning into Josh to give him a proper kiss.

Josh immediately responds, twining his fingers in Chris’ hair, pulling him closer. Chris wraps his arms possessively around his hips, hugging themselves even closer on the bed. Josh positively melts at that, moaning into Chris’ mouth.

Once they separate for air, Josh bumps his nose lovingly against Chris’, staring deep into his eyes. Chris blushes at the intensity of the look and looks away, earning a swift, soft hand under his chin, leading his face back towards Josh’s.

“You’re too pretty to be embarrassed.” Josh mumbles, kissing Chris’ forehead.

“Oh really? Says the supermodel over here.” Chris says, making Josh the uncomfortable one now.

“I’m not _that_ pretty…” Josh mumbles, burying his face in Chris’ shoulder. Chris chuckles, kissing the side of Josh’s face softly. A comfortable silence follows, Chris almost falling asleep. Until, of course, Josh opened that big, dumb, beautiful mouth of his.

"Hey, Chris..." Josh whispers directly into Chris' face. He hums, noting that he was listening. "Do you think... Do you think instead of boyfriends we can be...  _Bro_ friends?" Chris sighs.

"Josh-"

"No but like, h-hear me out man," Josh is smiling now, wide and free. "It's like we're normal boyfriends or whatever," Chris scoffs at the dismissal, "but we also have the amazing emotional depth of bros.  _Bro_." Chris laughs.

"Yeah, sure, you nerd." He cups Josh's face gently in his hands. "We can be brofriends." They kiss, both smiling.

They cared for each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! I really need to write more of these two, they're so cute


End file.
